The Veela Soulmate
by Hinagiku Zeelmart
Summary: Harry x Fem ! Draco Warisan darah Harry adalah Vampire sedangkan Draconica Narcissa Malfoy adalah Veela. Bagaimana bila dua mahluk terang dan gelap berjodoh?
1. Chapter 1

The Veela Soulmate

Dark!Vampire!Harry Potter x Veela!fem!draco malfoy

Harry potter x Luna Lovegood

A/N: Pertama" Harry bakalan di asuh oleh Cassiopeia Black setelah tanpa sengaja dia membakar rumah paman dan bibinya.

\- kekuatan Harry author ambil dari game Vampire Wars

\- Harry Dark tapi gak evil. Cuma terlalu melindungi

Prologue

Setiap keluarga pureblood pasti memiliki warisan darah mahluk - mahluk mistis. Biasanya mereka baru akan aktif di usia 13 tahun,dimana diusia itu mereka dianggap dewasa oleh Hukum tertinggi Mahluk - Mahluk mistis. Setiap mahluk pasti memiliki pasangan atau belahan jiwa, tak jarang dari sesama spesies atau berlawanan.

Walaupun tanpa warisan darah, mereka biasanya bisa menemukan belahan jiwa mereka namun tak sekuat dengan warisan darah. Seringkali mereka merasa tertarik pada seseorang yang ternyata begitu mereka mendapatkan warisan darah mereka, Itu adalah belahan jiwa mereka.

Mereka yang telah menemukan pasangan mereka akan melakukan Bonding atau pernikahan begitu usia mereka menginjak tujuh belas tahun.

Harry James Potter hanya bisa memandang rumah paman dan bibinya dijalan privet drive terbakar. Berawal dari kalimat mengejek dari paman Vernon ditambah bibi Petunia yang menghina kedua orang tua membuatnya lepas kendali hingga entah bagaimana api mulai menyambar dan membakar rumah bersama paman dan bibi serta Duddley.

Harry duduk meringkuk. Bocah berusia sebelas tahun itu, tak hentin - hentinya bibirnya mengucapkan kata maaf berulang - ulang.

Cassiopeia Black Berapprate di Privet Drive. Bukan tanpa alasan wanita paruh baya itu disana. Sebenarnya saat Harry masih bayi, ia adalah salah satu yang ingin mengasuh Harry yang kemudian di tolak oleh Dumbledore.

Bukan tanpa alasan Cassiopeia ingin merawat Harry. Walaupun Harry memiliki marga Potter, tapi darah keluarga Black juga mengalir di dalam diri Harry. Bukan rahasia umum jika Warisan darah keluarga Potter adalah Light Elf, Malfoy Veela sedangkan Black sendiri adalah vampire.

Wanita paruh baya tersebut tersenyum menghampiri anak laki - laki berusia sepuluh tahun itu. "Dear,jangan menangis. Itu bukan salahmu. Kecelakaan sihir adalah hal yang biasa"Bujuk Cassiopeia.

"Sihir?"kata Harry bingung. Cassiopeia terdiam. Demi Merlin dan Morgana, tidak ada yang memberitahunya bahwa ia adalah seorang penyihir. "Kau Seorang penyihir Harry orang tuamu penyihir"kata Cassiopeia."Aku akan menjelaskan padamu lebih banyak sekarang. Ikut aku"

Harry hanya bisa terdiam. "Pegang lenganku"titah Cassiopeia. Harry pun mengikutinya. Cassiopeia membawa Harry ke Manor miliknya. Ia menyuruh Nipsy, peri rumah untuk membuat makan malam dan menyiapkan baju ganti.

"Aunt Cassi, kau sudah pulang"sapa Regulus Black. Cassiopeia tersenyum. "Harry kenalkan ia . Ini Harry Potter"kata Cassiopeia memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

Cassiopeia meminta mereka duduk. Ia pun menceritakan segala sesuatu mengenai sihir. Pada satu titik,Cassiopeia meminta Regulus untuk mengadopsi Harry dan mengubah namanya. Regulus pun setuju dengan hal itu.

Dimulailah perubahan "Harry Potter". Regulus melakukan ritual adopsi darah. Ia mengubah nama Harry James Potter menjadi Hadrian Orion Black. Cassiopeia sendiri mengajarinya mengenai sejarah keluarga Black. Regulus secara pribadi mengajarinya dasar - dasar ramuan, Ilmu bela diri dan senjata. Cassiopeia mengajarinya tata krama.

A/N : Pertanyaan, karena ini bakalan Ron dan Ginny Bashing (bukan berarti Author gak suka dua chara itu tapi need someone play villian) haruskah Author bikin Hermione bashing too?

Harry sekolah di Hogwarts atau diwizarding jepang selama dua tahun sebelum kembali ke Hogwarts di tahun ketiganya ?


	2. Chapter 2

Draconica Narcissa Malfoy

Siapa yang tak mengenal keluarga Malfoy yang terkenal kaya dan sangat putri satu - satunya keluarga Malfoy. Draconica Narcissa Malfoy, Cantik,sopan,dingin standar keluarga pureblood pada umumnya. Sebagai pureblood Draconica sangatlah sempurna hanya saja gadis yang memiliki rambut pirang platina dan bola mata berwarna abu - abu yang indah tersebut memiliki sebuah rahasia.

Ya, ia terobsesi dengan sang bocah bertahan hidup. Draconica mengidolakan sang Harry Potter. Ia mulai mengoleksi berita - berita mengenai sang bocah yang memiliki tanda halilintar di dahinya. Termasuk. Berita mengenai kebakaran di rumah Muggle dan menghilangnya sang bocah bertahan hidup.

Draconica menyisir rambut pirang platina sambil menghembuskan nafas. Ia yakin Harry Potter hanya bersembunyi untuk sementara. Draconica hanya tersenyum. Ia tak sabar menunggu usia sebelas tahun. Dimana ia tahu pasti Harry akan datang ke Hogwarts

Narcissa Malfoy Nee Black dan Lucius Malfoy, kedua orang tua Draconica itu tentu saja mengetahui obesesi tidak sehat anak perempuan mereka hanya bisa pasrah. Pasalnya, Draconica termasuk anak yang penurut dan tidak pernah mempermalukan keluarga. Demi putri kesayangannya Narcissa berharap Harry Potter adalah belahan jiwa putrinya,menentang pangeran kegelapan atau tidak. Narcissa tidak peduli yang penting kebahagiaan putrinya.

Lucius sendiri kadang tertawa. Keluarga penganut sihir gelap bahkan ia sendiri seorang pelahap maut, pengikut pangeran kegelapan tetapi warisan darah keluarganya adalah Veela mahluk yang dianggap terang, tidak seperti keluarga Black yang warisan darahnya adalah Vampire. Secara pribadi, Ia mengetahui keluarga Potter memiliki dua warisan darah Vampire dari Dorea Black dan Black Elf dari Keluarga Peverell. Mengenai obesesi putrinya, Lucius tahu benar hal itu. Karena ia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Narcissa. Saat ini Lucius melakukan permintaan Draconica untuk mencari anak laki - laki yang menjadi objek obsesi putrinya. Keningnya berkerut dengan nama yang di bawah nama Regulus Black. Hadrian Orion Black, tanggal dimana Harry James Potter menghilang nama Hadrian baru muncul. Itu berarti Harry dan Hadrian orang yang sama dan untuk membuktikan apakah Harry Potter adalah mate putrinya ia harus menunggu selama empat tahun.

Satu tahun kemudian, Black manor

Cassiopeia, Regulus dan Harry duduk bertiga surat dari Hogwarts pun telah tiba. Mereka sedang memutuskan apakah mereka akan mengirim Hadrian ke Hogwarts atau tidak. Sejujurnya Regulus tidak ingin mengirim Hadrian ke Hogwarts, tidak sekarang. Ia akan mengirimkan Hadrian Ke Hogwarts bila Hadrian Mate juga disana dan butuh tiga tahun untuk mengetahuinya. "Ayah Reg"panggil Hadrian. Dari sorot matanya ia tahu Anak angkatnya tersebut sudah mengambil keputusan. "Katakan apa yang kau pikirkan"kata Regulus.

"Bagaimana bila aku bersekolah Mahoutokoro selama dua tahun, aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan seluruh pelajaran dan kalian bia mengirimku ke Hogwarts setelah itu"kata Hadrian.

Cassiopeia dan Regulus memandang satu sama lain. Mereka menimbang ide dari Hadrian. Jepang adalah negeri yang indah dan salah satu negri yang termasuk toleran pada manusia dengan warisan darah mistis. "Sepertinya bibi dan Hadrian akan tinggal di Manor Black di Jepang untuk sementara waktu"kata Cassiopeia sambil tersenyum membuat anak laki - laki berusia sebelas tahun itu juga tersenyum.


	3. Chapter 3

Fateful Encounter

A/n: hi untuk kepentingan cerita author bkln ngubah backstory Harmione jadi orphan Harmione

Seperti biasa, Diagon Alley benar - benar penuh terutama saat tahun ajaran baru hampir tiba. Harry AKA Hadrian bersama Cassiopeia memutuskan untuk berbelanja untuk keperluan mereka diluar Inggris. Harry memasuki toko baju Madam Malkin. Didalam toko tersebut, sudah ada seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang platina tengah mengepas jubahnya. Bola mata hijau milik Harry beradu dengan Bola mata abu - abu milik Draconica. Harry pun tersenyum. "Hogwarts?"tanya Draconica. Ah Suara gadis itu sangat merdu di telinga Harry.

Harry menggeleng, "Sayangnya tidak, Aku akan bersekolah di tempat lain kemudian meneruskan pendidikanku di Hogwarts"jawab Harry.

"Harry Potter?"tebak Draconica.

"Sebenarnya namaku sekarang, Hadrian Orion Potter-Black Miss?"balas Harry. Gadis berambut pirang platina itu tersenyum lebar. "Draconica Narcissa Malfoy"jawab Draconica menghampiri Hadrian. Ia enggan meninggalkan anak laki - laki yang telah menjadi obsesinya.

"Jika kau tidak di Hogwarts lagi dimana kau bersekolah?"tanya Draconica siapa tahu ia bisa membujuk ayahnya untuk satu sekolah dengan Harry. Harry tersenyum tipis. "Itu di tahun ketiga aku akan masuk ke Hogwarts. My Lady"balas Harry yang sudah membawa dua jubah formal yang ia butuhkan.

"Kalau begitu bolehkah aku menunggu?"tanya Draconica.

"Aku berharap kau menungguku Nona muda Malfoy"balas Harry sambil mengecup punggung tangan Draconica. "Aku permisi dulu"

Draconica melihat punggung Harry pergi. "Sudah pasti. Harry Milikku"katanya lirih.

Disudut Diagon Alley, Dua gadis berambut cokelat tampak tersesat. Salah satu diantaranya terlihat bingung dan terlalu kurus diusianya. Harry memperhatikan satu diantara dua gadis itu. Ia tahu benar ciri - ciri anak korban kekerasan. Harry pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri gadis - gadis tersebut.

"Kalian tersesat?"tanya Harry sopan. Kedua gadis itu saling memandang satu sama lain. "Namaku Hadrian Orion Potter-Black"kata Harry memperkenalkan diri.

"Tuan Muda Black, "kata Lavender Brown. Harry mengangguk. "Ada baiknya bila kita berbicara di tempat lain"usul Lavender. Leaky Cauldron menjadi pilihan mereka. "Nah ceritakanlah"kata Harry

"Namaku Hermione Granger. Muggleborn"kata Gadis yang selama ini. "Ah itu menjelaskan banyak"kata Harry.

"Aku tersesat dan Lavender membantuku. Aku tidak memiliki uang."balas Hermione.

"Dimana orang tuamu?"tanya Harry.

"Orang tuaku meninggal saat aku kecil. Aku tinggal di panti asuhan"jawab Hermione.

"Maaf"kata Harry.

"Tidak apa."balas Hermione.

"Miss Granger,Aku bisa memasukkan mu ke keluarga Potter jika kau mau"tawar Harry.

"Adopsi?"kata Hermione memastikan. Harry mengganguk. "Aku bisa membiayai semua kebutuhanmu dengan nama Potter"jelas Harry.

"Lalu apa yang inginkan sebagai balasan"tanya Hermione. Bukannya ia tak percaya tapi ia selalu percaya ada maksud dibalik kebaikan setiap orang.

"Kau lulus dengan nilai gemilang dan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku juga tidak bisa membiarkanmu kembali panti asuhan . Kau dibully'kan?"kata Harry.

"Bagaimana?"kata Hermione heran. Harry hanya tersenyum penuh arti. "Keputusan ada ditanganmu Hermione"kata Lavender berusaha menenangkan gadis yang duduk disebelahnya. Gadis bernama Hermione berpikir baik - baik. Selagi gadis itu berpikir, Cassiopeia Black menemukan keponakan kesayangannya itu sedang duduk bersama dua orang gadis. 'Brown? Halfblood dan satu lagi mungkin ia kelahiran Muggle'Batin Cassiopeia. Dengan wajah datar, Cassiopeia menghampiri mereka.

"Kau disini Hadrian. Bibi mencarimu"kata Cassiopeia.

"Maaf Bi"kata Harry sopan. "Bibi Aku ingin mengadopsi Miss Granger sebagai keluarga Potter"

Cassiopeia terdiam. Ia melihat gadis yang duduk di sebelah Lavender. Ia mengerti kenapa Hadrian ingin melindunginya. Dengan mengadopsi gadis itu maksud kedalam keluarga Potter yang pureblood. Hadrian melindunginya dari segala ejekan dan menanggung kebutuhannya secara finansial. Saat Hadrian mewarisi nama Potter-Black kelak. Gadis ini akan menjadi salah satu gadis yang tidak bisa sembarangan menikah. Cassiopeia hanya berharap bahwa kelak, gadis ini bisa membantu.

"Bagaimana Miss Granger?"tanya Cassiopeia.

"Baiklah, Nyonya Black"jawab Hermione.

"Panggil aku Bibi Cassi sayang"balas Cassiopeia. "Kau bisa tinggal dengan Regulus selama musim panas"

Dengan itu Mereka berempat menuju Gringotts. Harry membuatkan Hermione vaults sendiri. Setiap bulan sesuai dengan perjanjian, vaults keluarga Potter akan mengisi vault milik Hermione. Secara resmi, Hermione Granger menjadi Hermione Granger-Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

Third Year

A/n : Hermione Granger x Cedric Diggory or Harmione Granger x Blaise Zabini?

Harry James Potter AKA Hadrian Orion Black baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikannya di Mahoutokoro. Sekarang ini ia sama dengan siswa Horwarts tahun ke tujuh. Ia menguasai non-verbal spell,mantra pertahanan dan ramuan yang tidak begitu bagus namun juga tidak begitu buruk.

Ia dan Cassiopeia baru saja sampai di Manor Black di London. Bibinya itu meminta ia beristirahat di kamarnya. Regulus sudah menyediakan ramuan penyembuh, ramuan penahan sakit, Skele grow dan sekantong drah untuknya. Ya malam ini adalah malam ia akan menerima warisan darah penuh. Mengikuti permintaan bibinya, Hadrian berdiam dikamarnya.

Selama dua tahun ini, ia mendapat surat dari Lavender yang mendapat gelar ratu gosip di Hogwarts. Sebenarnya gelar ratu gosip hanyalah kedok semata. Dibalik itu semua Lavender memiliki jaringan intel yang cepat dan akurat. Semua itu Lavender lakukan intu mendukungnya. Biasanya, Lavender mengirim kabar mengenai Hermione lebih tepatnya tentang siapa yang berani merundung gadis itu. Tentu saja dengan permintaan dari Harry, Lavender balas mengerjai mereka. Lavender juga memberitahu kabar mengenai Princess Slytherin. Lavender juga memberitahu bahwa keluarga Weasley selain Ronald dan Ginny adalah baik untuk dijadikan teman bersekutu.

Selain dari Lavender, Harry juga menerima surat dari Draconica. Mereka biasanya berbicara panjang mengenai diri mereka masing. Harry juga mengirimkan jepit rambut dari giok untuk pewaris keluarga Malfoy tersebut.

Hermione juga mengirimikan surat. Biasanya surat dari adik angkatnya itu berkisar tentang pelajaran dan kabar bagaimana Hogwarts.

Tubuh Harry bergidik sedikit. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Menahan teriakan, ia juga menahan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya.

Malfoy Manor,

Diwaktu yang sama, Draconica pun sedang mengalami hal yang sama dengan Harry. Ia tengah mengalami penerimaan warisan darah. Draconica memeluk tubuhnya sendiri ketika sepasang sayap keluar dari punggungnya. Nafasnya terengah - engah. Ia sangat lelah dan menutup matanya.

Dream

Harry terbangun di sebuah padang rumput hijau dibawah sebuah pohon. Ia menarik nafas dan berdiri memandang jauh. Sepertinya penerimaan warisan darahnya berhasil. Ia berada di alam mimpi. Harry membalikan tubuhnya ketika ia merasa seseorang berada di belakangnya.

Satu pelukan kuat yang diterimanya. "Aku tahu, itu pasti kau Hadrian, Kau belahan Jiwaku"kata Gadis itu sambil memeluk Hadrian dengan erat. Hadrian hanya tersenyum dan membelai gadis itu. "Selamat kau berhasil menjadi full Veela dan aku menyukai sayapmu"kata Hadrian membuat Draconica tersenyum bangga.

Hadrian pun duduk dengan Draconica berada di pangkuannya. "Kau Vampire Ian?"tanya Draconica. Hadrian mengangguk. "Ian?"kata Hadrian sambil tersenyum miring.

"Hanya panggilan"kata Draconica."Kau harus menghisap darah"

"Vampire memang penghisap darah. Jangan khawatirkan makananku. Aku bukan Vampire yang dipenuhi nafsu darah. Aku bisa mengontrolnya. Hanya butuh satu atau dua darah manusia sebelum aku Hogwarts"jelas Hadrian. Mendengar kata - kata Hogwarts membuat kedua mata Draconica melebar.

"Ya My Lady aku akan bergabung dengan Hogwarts tahun ini"kata Hadrian membuatnya mendapatkan pelukan lagi. Hadrian merasakan padang rumput disekitar mereka memudar.

"Dengar kau akan mendapatkan surat permintaan pernikahan dari keluarga Black hari ini dan juga surat pribadiku. Beristirahatlah Little Dragon"kata Hadrian mencium kening gadis yang ada dipangkuannya sebelum kembali ke dunia nyata.

End Dream

Hadrian terbangun. Ia bisa merasakan taring dimulutnya. "Hadrian kau sudah bangun? Mau berburu?"ajak Regulus. Hadrian tersenyum miring. "Baiklah ayah"kata Hadrian.

"Kalian ini. Kalian boleh berburu bila Hadrian memberitahuku siapa Belahan jiwamu nak"kata Cassiopeia tegas.

"Malfoy bibi"jawab Hadrian.

"Good. Bibi akan mengurus semuanya"kata Cassiopeia yang segera meninggalkan kedua pria bermarga Black tersebut.

Ditempat lain, Draconica yang terbangun segera di berikan ramuan penyembuh oleh ibunya. Lucius berdiri dihadapan putrinya. "Hadrian Black AKA Harry Potter adalah belahan jiwaku"kata Draconica. Lucius tersenyum tipis.

"Ayahmu dan Regulus sudah mengatur semuanya. Sekarang kau tinggal menunggu Courting gift dari Black"jelas Narcissa.


	5. Chapter 5

Official

Nona Muda Hermione Granger - Potter selesai membaca buku. Kakak angkatnya, Hadrian sudah kembali dari kemarin namun ia tidak berkesempatan menemuinya. Well masalah warisan darah dan segala keributannya.

Bibi Cassiopeia sudah berangkat menuju manor Malfoy untuk memberikan hadiah pertunangan. Hermione tersenyum tipis. Pada awalnya Draconica dan dirinya tidak akrab, karena siswi Slytherin itu mempertanyakan nama Potter menjadi nama keluarganya. Setelah Lavender menjelaskan pada Draconica prihal asal muasal kenapa ia menjadi keluarga Potter, Draconica segera meminta maaf dan mengajarkan politik Pureblood padanya. Dengan alasan, itu akan membantu Hadrian.

Seperti kata pewaris Malfoy dan soon menjadi kakak iparnya tersebut. Hermione berhasil mendapat aliansi untuk Hadrian. Keluarga Longbottom, Keluarga Weasley minus Ron dan Ginny, dan Keluarga Diggory. Telinga Hermione menangkap sesuatu menandakan Paman Regulus dan Hadrian sudah pulang. Dengan cepat Hermione keluar kamar.

Malfoy Manor,

Cassiopeia Black keluar dari perapian keluarga Malfoy sambil membawa sebuah dan Draconica sudah menunggunya. " Selamat datang Cassi"salam Narcissa.

"Aunti Cassiopeia selamat datang"salam Draconica. Cassiopeia tersenyum. "Putrimu sangat sopan, Cissa"kata Cassiopeia. Narcissa tersenyum. "Hadrian sedang berburu dengan Regulus,Mereka akan bergabung dengan kita untuk makan malam"Jelas Cassiopeia.

Lucius pun bergabung dengan mereka. "Ah sebelum wanita tua ini lupa. Ini Courting gift dari Hadrian"kata Cassiopeia sambil menyerahkan kotak hitam yang dibawanya tadi. Draconica mengangguk sopan dan menerima kotak tersebut. Gadis berambut pirang platina itu pun membuka kotak tersebut yang kemudian menampilkan Seuntai kalung emas putih dengan batu safir biru berbentuk bulan sabit sebagai bandulnya. "Ini sangat indah"kata Draconica. Cassioepia mengulum senyum. "Hadrian sendiri yang mendesain bandulnya"Jelas Cassiopeia.

Sekitar dua jam kemudian, Hadrian bersama Hermione disusul oleh Regulus. "Maaf kami terlambat" kata Hadrian sopan.

"Ah ini Mr Black yang terkenal. Selamat datang"kata Lucius. Draconica memeluk Hermione sambil mengucapkan selamat datang. Narcissa pun ke dapur untuk melihat persiapan makan malam. Pembicaraan malam itu adalah pesta pertunangan yang akan diadakan saat usia mereka lima belas tahun.


	6. Chapter 6

Full Course

A/N: 1. Gak usah takut mau komen apa sopan Author gak bakalan tersinggung. Asal jangan protest ama pair pilih

2\. Chapter ini bakalan full Hadrian/Harry Pov buat nutupin chapter sebelumnya.

Regulus mengajak Hadrian ke sebuah rumah sakit jiwa yang sudah tua namun masih memiliki pasien. "Rumah sakit jiwa?"kata Hadrian heran.

"Mereka tidak waras Harry. Kita tidak perlu mengoblivate pikiran akan ada yang percaya kalau mereka menceritakan pada orang lain"jelas Regulus yang memberikan tanda pada putra angkatnya untuk mengikutinya. Harry pun mengikuti langkah ayah angkatnya tersebut.

Regulus sengaja memilih kamar paling ujung agar petugas rumah sakit memberi mereka waktu untuk keluar. Harry Aka Hadrian melemparkan silent charm dan Privacy charm sebelum memasuki kamar yang berseberangan dengan Regulus dalam diam. Harry memasuki ruangan itu sambil melepaskan Lilith Seduction.

Seorang wanita paruh baya terbangun hanya untuk mendapati seorang anak berusia tiga belas tahun berbola mata hijau berada di samping tempat tidurnya. "David?"kata Wanita itu.

Hadrian tersenyum. "Mother, please berikan aku darahmu. Izinkan aku meminum darahmu"kata Hadrian menggunakan kesintingan wanita itu untuk keuntungannya. "David, itukah kau putraku. "kata Wanita itu. Harry membiarkan wanita itu memeluknya dan menancapkan taringnya di saat yang tepat.

Hadrian baru menghentikan kegiatan meminum darah, saat wanita yang ada di pelukannya mulai limbung. Ia menutup bekas taring di leher wanita itu dan keluar dari kamar dengan bersih tanpa ada setetes darah pun, berbanding terbalik dengan Regulus yang terlihat berantakan. "Sulit?"kata Hadrian.

"Merepotkan"jawab Regulus yang menggandeng lengan anak angkatnya itu berapprate menuju Grimmauld place.

Regulus segera memanggil Krechear, peri rumahnya dan memintanya mengambil baju ganti. "Kau pulang Hadrian"sapa Hermione.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"tanya Hadrian sambil tersenyum. Hermione tertawa kecil. "Seperti yang kau lihat, Aku sehat tanpa kekurangan satu apa pun"jawab Hermione.

"Hermione, lebih kau berganti baju. Kau ikut makan malam dengan keluarga Malfoy"kata Regulus. Hermione mengangguk dan menuju kamarnya.

Malfoy Manor.

Semenjak kedatangan, Regulus, Hadrian dan Hermione lewat jaringan floo. Pandangan Hadrian tidak pernah lepas dari Draconica. Hermione yang menyadari hal itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hadrian, apa posisimu dalam perang ini?"tanya Lucius.

"Netral."Jawab Harry. Lucius tersenyum datar.

"Kami Netral Lucius. Kami hanya ingin menjaga warisan budaya pureblood."kata Regulus.

"Dan melindungi keluarga kami. Kecuali Hadrian disini berniat bermain politik."sambung Cassiopeia.

"Politik menyenangkan, Tapi aku memilih mengamati saja"kata Hadrian. Lucius mengangguk. Ia sendiri terjun di kementrian menjadi pendukung kementerian. Ia harus mengakui mengamati pion - pion politik menyenangkan tapi Lucius tahu Hadrian Aka Harry akan melakukan sesuatu yang besar.

"Sudah jangan membicarakan yang berat - berat. Makan malam sudah siap"kata Narcissa.

Time skip.

Hadrian dan Draconica berjalan ditaman belakang Malfoy Manor. "Kau sudah berbelanja keperluan Hogwarts?"tanya Hadrian. Draconica hanya menggeleng. "Kalau begitu,mau berbelanja denganku dan Hermione?"ajak Hadrian.

"Tentu saja"jawab Draconica yang sebenarnya berharap ia akan kencan berdua saja dengan Hadrian.

"Aku akan menjemputmu besok"kata Hadrian.


	7. Chapter 7

Gringrotts

Kabar mengenai kaburnya Sirius Black membuat komunitas sihir gempar, pasalnya belum ada satu orang tahanan pun yang berhasil kabur dari penjara sihir,Azkaban. Kaburnya Sirius ditanggapi berbeda oleh keluarga Black. "Sudah waktunya"gumam Regulus setelah membaca Daily Prophet. Sebagai mantan pelahap maut, Regulus tahu betul kakaknya itu bukan pelahap maut apalagi termasuk inner circle. Penangkapan Sirius selain karena jebakan seseorang juga merupakan bukti bahwa kementerian sihir sangat tidak kompeten.

Hadrian baru saja menerima surat dari bank sihir, Gringotts mengenai beberapa Vaults dan gelar 'Lord' miliknya serta seseorang mencoba mengakses Vault Potter. Hadrian bisa menebak siapa yang melakukanya.

"Kurasa aku harus ke Gringrotts, Ayah. Seseorang mencoba mengakses Vault Potter. "kata Hadrian membuat Hermione menoleh. "Dumbledore"kata Harmione lirih. Hadrian melihat ke arah saudara angkatnya meminta penjelasan. "Selama dua tahun akhir ini, Dumbledore meminta kuasa pada ku mengakses Vault Potter. Aku bisa menolak dengan alasan bukan wewenangku serta Vault yang ku gunakan adalah Vault Pribadi. Harry kau harus mengambil gelar Lord Potter"jelas Hermione.

"Aku pikir baiknya seperti itu Hadrian. Kita juga akan meminta test inherintance."sambung Regulus. "Aku dan Hermione akan menunggu di Gringrotts, selagi kau menjemput Nona Malfoy". Hadrian mengangguk.

Timeskip, Malfoy Manor

Draconica menunggu dengan tidak sabar di depan perapian. Narcissa hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah laku putrinya tersebut. "Nica, bersabarlah. Dengan berita Sirius Black, Mereka pasti sibuk"tegur ayahnya.

"Yang jelas sibuk adalah kementerian Lucius. Mereka masih belum menemukan anak yang bertahan hidup ditambah kaburnya sepupuku."balas Narcissa.

"Mereka hanya sekumpulan orang idiot yang bisa dibayar bu. "kata Draconica.

"True, Mereka bahkan tidak tahu Tuan muda keluarga Black adalah Harry Potter. Aku dengar dari Severus Dumbledore juga mencari Harry"sambung Lucius.

"Itu karena Harry maskot mereka. Hanya alat yang bisa digunakan serta ladang uang mereka"balas Draconica. Lucius menatap putrinya bingung. "Ladang uang?"tanya Lucius. "Hermione bercerita Dumbledore selalu meminta akses ke Vault Potter."jawab Draconica kesal.

"Ah, Mione juga bercerita padamu"kata Hadrian yang datang lewat jaringan Floo."Selamat siang Lord dan Lady Malfoy"lanjut Harry sopan.

"Hadrian, Selamat datang"sambung Narcissa. Draconica tersenyum. "Jadi dikatakan Nica mengenai Dumbledore mencoba membujuk nona Potter benar"kata Lucius. Hadrian mengangguk. "Goblin memberitahuku ada mencoba mengakses Vault Potter secara ilegal pagi ini"jawab Hadrian.

"Kau berniat mengambil tugasmu sebagai kepala keluarga Potter kalau begitu"kata Lucius. Hadrian mengangguk. "Hadrian, bisa kau mengklaim tiga kursi milik Potter di Wizangamot. Selama ini Dumbledore bertindak sebagai perwakilan Potter dan Black."kata Lucius.

"Tentu saja"jawab Hadrian. "Kalau begitu lebih baik kita pergi sekarang Regulus sudah menunggu". Gadis pemilik rambut pirang itu hanya tersenyum. "Bersenang- senanglah "kata Narcissa. Hadrian dan Draconica mengunjungi Gringrotts via Portkey.

Hadrian dan Draconica bertemu dengan Regulus dan Hermione di lobby bank sihir itu. Mereka segera menemui Griphook.

"Salam Pewaris Potter-Black, Salam Lord Black"sapa Griphook. "Nona muda Malfoy dan Nona Muda Granger-Potter"

"Terima kasih Griphook. Boleh kami minta inherintance penuh untuk Hadrian?"kata Regulus.

"Tentu saja Lord Black. Lebih baik kita ke kantorku"kata Griphook yang memandu mereka ke ruangan yang lebih private. Mereka berempat duduk begitu mereka sampai diruangan yang dimaksud. "Pewaris Potter-Black, tolong tiga tetes darah "kata Griphook sambil mnyerahkan perkamen kosong. Hadrian mengigit ujung jarinya dan membiarkan tiga tetes darahnya jatuh ke perkamen kosong itu. Griphook segera merapalkan mantranya.

"Ah sangat mengejutkan. Anda berhak atas beberapa Lord"kata Griphook sambil membaca test tersebut . Goblin tersebut menyerahkan hasil tersebut pada Hadrian.

Hasil inherintance test

Full Name : Harry James Potter

Adopt Name: Hadrian Orion Potter-Black

Biological Parents : James Charlus Potter (Father)(Dead), Lily Rose Evans(Mother)(Dead)

Adopt Father: Regulus A. Black

Adopt Sister: Hermione Granger-Potter

Godfather : Sirius Orion Black

Godfaher: Remus Lupin

Godmother: Alice Longbottom

Godmother: Amelia Bones

Fiance : Draconica Narcissa Malfoy

Magical Guardian : Albus Dumbledore

Pewaris dari

House of Gryffindor

House of Peverell

House of Potter

House of Ravenclaw

House of Slytherin

House Of Black

Gelar Lord yang dapat di ambil

Lord Gryffindor

Lord Peverell

Lord Potter

Lord Ravenclaw

Lord Slytherin

Magical Creature Inherintance

Vampire

Mereka semua menarik nafas membaca hasil test tersebut. "Ravenclaw dan Slytherin?"kata Hadrian kaget.

"Kau memiliki darah Ravenclaw melalui ibumu. Nyonya Lily Potter merupakan penyihir pertama setelah beberapa generasi Squib sedangkan untuk Slytherin kau mengalahkan Kau - tahu - siapa."Jelas Griphook.

"Dengan Hermione di Ravenclaw tidak ada yang bisa mempertanyakan hal tersebut, My Lord"kata Draconica.

"Pertama aku ingin Albus Dumbledore dicoret sebagai Magical Guadianku dan aku menunjukka Lady Cassiopeia Black sebagai gantinya."kata Hadrian membuat Hermione tersenyum lebar sementara baik Regulus dan Draconica menyeringai lebar. Griphook langsung menulis permintaan Hadrian.

"Kedua aku mengklaim seluruh title yang dapat ku klaim juga kursi mereka di Wizangamot"sambung Hadrian.

"Segera"jawab Griphook meninggalkan mereka berempat.

"Wow, kau memiliki gelar keluarga tiga pendiri Hogwarts"kata Hermione. Hadrian terdiam. "Miss Malfoy, Prospek masa depanmu sangat bagus"Goda Regulus. "Paman, Hadrian belahan jiwaku. Memiliki gelar atau tidak penting

Griphook kembali dengan membawa lima kotak kayu. "Pewaris Potter-Black ini adalah cincin keluarga dari seluruh Lord yang anda klaim. Untuk kemudahan kami bisa menjadikan seluruh cincin ini menjadi satu."kata Griphook.

"Itu akan sangat memudahkan Griphook"kata Hadrian.


	8. Chapter 8

Gringrotts 2

Regulus memandang putra angkatnya Hadrian. Hadrian Orion Potter - Black bisa dipastikan penyihir termuda yang kekuatannya hampir setara dengan penyihir dewasa.

Hadrian telah menyelesaikan pendidikannya selama dua tahun di Mahoutokoro. Alasan putra angkatnya itu bergabung dengan Hogwarts adalah untuk menemani tunangannya juga mengambil beberapa mata pelajaran baru.

"Griphook, Aku ingin menyerahkan title Lord Ravenclaw ke Harmione Granger"kata Hadrian.

"Hadrian kau tidak perlu" tolak. Hadrian tersenyum. "Aku memiliki banyak title Mione. setidaknya bantu aku"kata Hadrian. Hermione mengangguk.

"Tentu saja Lord Potter"kata Griphook.

Goblin itu memberikan cincin Ravenclaw pada Hermione sementara Hadrian sudah memakai cincin keluarganya.

"Mengenai kursi di Wizangamot. "kata Griphook.

"Aku ingin mengklaim hakku di kursi Wizangamot"kata Regulus.

"Aku memberikan kuasa pada ayahku Regulus Black untuk mengawasi dan memberikan vote sampai usia ku tujuh belas tahun"sambung Hadrian. Hermione pun memberikan kuasa pada Cassiopeia.

Seusai segala urusan di bank sihir itu selesai, Regulus kembali ke manor sedangkan Hermione memiliki janji dengan Lavender.

"Kita mau kemana my lady?"Tanya Hadrian. Draconica hanya tertawa kecil. "Madam Malkin"jawad Draconica. Dua sejoli itu pun ke toko yang menjual pakaian dan seragam tersebut, Setelah dari Madam Malkin, Flourish and Blotts menjadi tujuan selanjutnya.

Selain membeli buku - buku yang diwajibkan oleh sekolah. Hadrian juga membeli buku mengenai rune kuno. Draconica agak sedikit merinding melihat buku monster yang sepertinya akan mengigit tangan orang itu. " Cukup membelai punggung bukunya"bisik Hadrian.

"Siapa pun yang memilih buku ini,mentalnya benar - benar terganggu"Keluh Draconica. Hadrian tertawa. "Mentalnya tidak terganggu tapi yah esentrik"kata Hadrian.

Sehabis membeli buku, Hadrian dan Draconica mampir ke Emprorium Owl. "Kau ingin membeli peliharaan Ian?"tanya gadis berambut pirang.

"Mungkin,Aku ingin melihat - lihat"kata Hadrian "Shall we?"

Gadis berambut pirang platina itu menyambut uluran tangan Hadrian.

Perhatian Hadrian tertuju pada sepasang ular albino yang tampaknya sangat hiperaktif.

"Hellooo… aku dan si idiot ini satu paket.. Beli kami ya yaaaaaaa"kata salah satu ular itu .

Hadrian tertawa geli. "Ada apa?"tanya Draconica. Hadrian pun menjelaskan pada tunangannya itu. "oh sang pembicara. Beli kami yaaaa .. Kami binatang peliharaan yang sangat lucu" kata ular itu.

"Siapa nama kalian?"tanya Hadrian dalam bahasa perselmouth.

"Aku Viki dan si pendiam ini Ares"jawab Viki.

"Bagaimana Nica? Mau beli sepasang ular ini?"tawar Hadrian. Draconica mengangguk. Hadrian pun membeli kedua ular itu. Ares akan ikut bersama Draconica sementara Viki bersama dirinya.


	9. Chapter 9

Hogwarts Express

Satu September, Stasiun king cross, lebih tepatnya di peron 9 3/4. Sudah penuh dengan para penyihir termasuk Hadrian dan Hermione . Lavender Brown menemui pasangan kakak beradik itu. "Pewaris Black selamat atas pertunangannya dan atas klaim"kata Lavender. Sama seperti Hermione, Lavender menata rambutnya dalam bentuk sanggul.

"Sepertinya predikat ratu gosip memang pantas disematkan untukmu nona Brown"balas Hadrian mencium punggung tangan Lavender. Hermione tersenyum kecil saat menyadari keluarga Malfoy menuju mereka. "Aku akan mencari kopertamen dulu"kata Hermione yang juga mengajak Lavender. Hadrian mengangguk.

Draconica setengah berlari saat melihat sosok Hadrian. Lucius dan Narcissa hanya bisa menjaga sikap mereka untuk tidak memarahi putri semata wayang mereka. "Nica, jangan berlari"kata Hadrian memarah gadis berambut pirang platina tersebut membuat gadis cemberut. Narcissa harus menahan tawanya melihat tingkah putrinya. Lucius bisa tenang, setidaknya ada yang mengontrol putrinya di Hogwarts.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Malfoy, Selamat siang"sapa Hadrian sopan. "Selamat siang Hadrian, Aku dengar kau sudah disortir masuk Slytherin"kata Narcisaa.

"Benar, Kemarin bibi Cassiopeia dan Professor Snape meminta kepala sekolah untuk menyortir lebih awal"jawab Hadrian sopan.

"Selamat kalau begitu"kata Lucius.

Viki yang bersembunyi dipergelangan tangan Hadrian mengeluarkan kepalanya. Ares yang juga ada dipegelangan tangan Draconica melakukan hal yang sama. "Lebih baik kalian berdua naik kereta sekarang"saran Lucius.

Hadrian membantu Draconica mengecilkan kopernya dan mencari Kopertemen Hermione dan Lavender. Di kopertamen itu, selain Lavender dan Hermione, seorang anak laki - laki juga telah bergabung. "Hadrian, Nica bergabunglah"kata Hermione. Hadrian pun duduk diseblah anak laki - laki tersebut. "Hadrian, kenalkan ini Neville Longbottom, Neville ini kakakku, Hadrian Orion Black"kata Hermione memperkenalkan mereka berdua. Mereka pun bersalaman.

"Bukankah nama keluargamu Potter, Hermione?"tanya Neville. Hadrian melihat ke arah Hermione. "Muffliato"rapal Hermione. "Neville, bisa kau tidak membocorkan apa yang akan ku beritahu padamu?"kata Hadrian. Neville mengangguk. "Aku bersumpah atas sihirku."kata Neville.

"Nama asliku Harry James Potter. Aku diadopsi oleh keluarga Black. "jelas Hadrian.

"Jadi kau menggunakan nama Black."kata Neville yang mulai mengerti.

"Kepala sekolah hanya tahu aku putra dari Cassiopeia dengan seorang pureblood yang berasal dari Jepang. Jadi rahasiakan Longbottom"kata Hadrian. Neville mengangguk. "Nenekku agak menjaga jarak dengan Dumbledore. Setelah kau menghilang Har..Hadrian.. Kepala sekolah meminta nenek untuk menjadikanku sebagai anak-yang-bertahan-hidup."jelas Neville membuat Hadrian tertawa kecil dan mencium punggung tangan Draconica.

"Boleh tahu apa yang dikatakan Dumbledore mengenai keberadaanku?" tanya Hadrian.

"Harry Potter, di asuh layaknya pangeran dan lain - lain"jawab Draconica.

"Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah keluarga paman dan bibiku membenci sihir, mereka akan melakukan apa pun untuk menekan sihirku keluar. Termasuk menjadikan aku peri rumah dan kau tahu sendiri. Sampai usiaku tujuh tahun, aku tidak sengaja membakar rumah keluarga paman dan bibi ku termasuk mereka dan Cassiopeia menemukanmu"jelas Hadrian.

"Nenek benar, Kepala sekolah tidak berubah sama sekali"bisik Neville. Draconica menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Hadrian. "Bibi Cassiopeia dan ayahmu meminta kita agar dapat menggunakan quater marriage"bisik Hadrian. Draconica tertawa kecil. "Haruskah aku khawatir?"bisik Hadrian.

Belum sempat, Draconica pintu kopertemen mereka dibuka oleh seorang anak laki - laki berambut merah. "Murid pindahan dari keluarga Dark Magic, Pelahap maut. Neville aku tidak tahu kenapa kalian lion berteman dengan ular dan gagak"kata anak laki - laki itu. "Weasley, hentikan tingkah konyolmu"tegur Lavender.

"Darah pengkhianat sepertimu tidak memiliki hak berbicara mengenai Dark Magic."kata Draconica mendesis.

"Weasley? Bedakan antara Dark dan Evil,"jawab Hadrian sebelum merapalkan mantra tanpa tongkat membuat Ron terpental keluar dan menjadikan rambut merahnya menjadi warna pelangi.

"Sihir tanpa tongkat? Wow"kata Lavender kagum membuat Draconica bangga. "Biasa saja"jawab Hadrian. Draconica menarik Hadrian keluar dari kopartemen mereka dan menuju kopertemen Slytherin. "Halo Zabini dan Greengrass"sapa Draconica yang berdiri tepat di hadapan Hadrian. "Halo Draco, siapa pria tampan di belakangmu?"tanya Daphne.

"Eyes Off Daphne, Dia Hadrian Black, tunanganku sekaligus mateku"Kata Draconica yang dengan santainya duduk disebelah Daphne.

"Black? Aku Blaise Zabini "sapa Blaise.

"Daphne Greengrass"kata Daphne. Hadrian tersenyum. Ratu Es Slytherin itu pun langsung meleleh. "Hadrian, katakan padaku apa kau butuh selir"tanya Daphne membuat Draconica memukul kepala gadis itu. "Sorry, Aku lupa mematikan Lilith Seductionku"jawab Hadraian yang memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"Bukankah itu Charm vampire"kata Blaise.

"Benar. Agak susah mengontrol Lilith Seduction tetapi lebih gampang daripada harus mengontrol Asmodeus Lust"jawab Hadrian.

"Apa bedanya?"tanya Draconica.

"Lilith Seduction sama seperti Charm yang dimiliki Veela, sedang Asmodeus Lust , Aku bisa 'tidur' dengan siapa pun meski baru pertama kali bertemu"jawab Hadrian.

"Bukankah itu menyenangkan untuk kita "kata Blaise. Hadrian hanya menyeringai. "Nope, Asmodeus Lust bisa menyusahkan"jawab Hadrian.

"Tadi Charm yang sangat kuat Hadrian"kata Daphne.

"Sorry,"balas Hadrian. Tiba - tiba saja kereta berhenti, suasana dingin dan perasaan tidak bahagia bercampur jadi satu. Draconica meringkuk didekat Hadrian. Sementara Hadrian sendiri mengeluarkan tongkatnya. "Expecto Patronum"seru Hadrian. Tongkat sihir Hadrian mengeluarkan bentuk kelelawar berwarna perak yang terbang disekitar mereka memberikan rasa aman. "Dementor"kata Blaise yang sudah mulai tenang. Hadrian membagikan cokleat untuk mereka. Tak ada satu Dementor yang berani mendekati gerbong mereka, Hadrian bernafas lega. Pasalnya Hermione secara pribadi memintanya untuk mengajarinya mantra patronus begitu kabar kaburnya Sirius Black keluar. Hermione bisa menguasai mantra itu dalam tiga hari dan menjadikan patronusnya berbentuk sempurna.

Hadrian sendiri berterima kasih atas Professornya di Mahoutokoro yang mengemblengnya dengan keras untuk mantra ini begitu tahu , Hadrian tidak bisa melawan dementor.


	10. Chapter 10

Slytherin

A/N: makasih buat Reviewnya sekarang Author blas satu - satu ya

Yu11: makasih buat reviewnya.. ini chapter lanjutanya

Guest (orang): Gak bermaksud menyinggung tapi saya gak ngikutin naruto ama crossover dan gak begitu suka Naruto .. kalo Fairy tail masih bisa

Hanazawa Kay: pada dasarnya Harry punya darah Black dan Gryffindor jadi ya gitu

Stenzvania: makasih

Welly Deviana: Hermione ama Harry jadi kakak adik kok

Ys-Dreamer: Yeah

Kereta yang ditumpangi oleh sempat berhenti sesaat karena dementor. "Pasti gara - gara Sirius Black"kata Blaise "Tapi Hadrian setahu ku mantra patronus adalah mantra tingkat tinggi". Hadrian tertawa. "Benar, Tapi aku kasus istimewa"jawab Hadrian.

Hadrian dan Draconica pun kembali ke kopartemen mereka. Mereka bergantian memakai seragam asrama masing - masing. Lavender tengah memuji kuku - kuku Hermione sedangkan Hadrian dan Neville membahasa Wiggentree dengan Draconica yang menyandar pada Hadrian saat pintu kopartemen terbuka, menampilkan Fred dan George Weasley. "Halo"kata mereka bersamaan. "Kami ingin memberikan selamat"kata Fred.

"Atas apa yang kalian lakukan pada Ron, ia pantas mendapatkannya"balas George.

"Aku yakin warna rambut pelangi adalah yang terbaik"sambut Fred.

Hadrian mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak aka diam saja kalau ada yang menindas orang lain"jawab Hadrian. "Tenang saja, kami hanya membuat lelucon dan menindas orang yang pantas ditindas"jawab George. Kedua kembar Weasley pun kembali ke kopartemen mereka.

"Kembar Weasley memang jahil tetapi mereka memiliki moral yang tinggi sama seperti Bill dan Charlie. "jelas Neville.

"Ada gosip yang mengatakan bahwa, selain Ron dan Ginny bukanlah anak dari Molly."sambung Lavender.

"Ah jadi, Molly Prewett memakai amorentia itu benar dan melakukan sesuatu pada istri pertama Tuan Weasley itu benar"tanya Neville.

"Bagaimana hubungan asrama Ron dan Ginny?"tanya Hadrian membuat Draconica bingung. "Apa hubungannya Ian?"tanya Draconica. Hermione tersenyum. "Karena jika Ron dan Ginny dibuat saat Arthur memakai ramuan cinta, Mereka berdua tidak akan bisa merasakan cinta. Itu hukumnya"jawab Hermione. Lavender,Draconica dan Neville mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Cinta anugrah dan semua orang bisa merasakannya"jawab Hadrian. Kini ganti Hermione menjawabnya. "Aku mengenal seseorang yang begitu dicintai banyak orang namun ia tidak mendapatkan cinta dari gadis yang ia cintai"jawab Hadrian "ah kita sudah sampai"

Kastil Hogwarts terlihat indah pada malam hari. Hadrian dan yang lain menggunakan kereta yang ditarik oleh therstal,mahluk yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang yang bersentuhan dengan kematian. Dalam hal ini, Keluarga Dursleylah yang menjadi pengalaman kematiannya. Hadrian membantu Draconica dan Hermione menaiki kereta, Sementara Neville membantu Lavender.

"Bisa dipastikan, bahwa Dumbledore akan mengumumkan kehadiranku sebagai Harry James Potter Black. Mengingat ia membutuhkan untuk menjadi senjata melawan pangeran kegelapan"kata Hadrian.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana wajah komunitas sihir mengingat pahlawan mereka berada di Slytherin. "kata Draconica. "dan tidak berniat ikut campur urusan perang ini"

Hermione tersenyum. Harry atau Hadrian bukanlah pion yang mudah lebih tertarik mengamati dan melindungi orang - orangnya. "Lord Potter, Aku berniat mengajukan aliansi denganmu"kata Neville sebagai ahli waris Longbottom "kau akan mendapat surat resmi dari nenekku secepatnya." Hadrian mengangguk.

Hadrian bersikap tenang saat memasuki dan duduk disebelah Draconica. Ia sengaja menurunkan glamour yang ia pasang untuk menutupi bekas luka sambaran petirnya. Hadrian sadar banyak mata yang memandangnya dari pihak guru maupun murid. Ia hanya mencium tangan Draconica dan mendengarkan kata - kata tunangannya mengenai Profesor baru. Yang bisa dipastikan adalah seorang werewolf, karena ia harus menguasai insting alaminya untuk menyerang.

Remus Lupin, guru ilmu pertahanan hitam yang baru memperhatikan Hadrian sejak memasuki aula besar. Matanya tertuju pada bekas luka berbentuk sambaran petir, ia bisa langsung tahu bahwa anak laki - laki itu adalah Harry, anak baptisnya namun instingnya juga mengatakan bahwa anak baptisnya itu juga musuh alami dari werewolf. 'Harry apa kau vampire?'batin Remus.

Seusai penyortiran, kepala sekolah memulai pidatonya mengenai dementor, memperkenalkan dua guru baru Hagrid dan Lupin serta memberitahu bahwa Harry Potter sudah bergabung dengan mereka. Pernyataan terakhir mengundang banyak siswa maupun siswi memandang ke arah Hadrian. " Pindahkan mata kalian ke tempat lain. Hadrian tunanganku"kata Draconica galak. "Dia benar - benar manis kalau marah"kata Hadrian membuat meja Slytherin menampilkan seringai mereka.


	11. Chapter 11

Bored day

Sejak Draconica mendapat warisan darahnya, perubahan gadis itu terlihat jelas secara fisik. Tentu saja, hal itu membuat banyak pria - pria mengincarnya meskipun secara tegas Draconica sudah menyatakan ia telah bertunangan dengan Hadrian. Ya sesuai prinsip mereka selama cincin kawin belum bertengger di jari manis Draconica masih sah - sah saja mereka mengincar gadis itu. Masalahnya mereka belum tahu siapa Hadrian Orion Black.

Hadrian mengakui dirinya pecemburu dan possesive. Seperti yang ia rasakan sekarang ini. Hadrian duduk disamping Draconica dikelas mantra. Ia merasa bosan. Mereka mempelajari mantra Immobulus yang telah ia kuasai. Mata Hadrian menyisiri ruang kelas dan mendapati pandangan tak senonoh dari sebagian siswa pada Draconica. Hadrian mendekat pada tubuh Draconica. "Dear,Matikan alluremu atau aku akan mengurungmu sampai kau bisa mengendalikannya" bisik Hadrian. "Sorry"kata Draconica.

"Tuan Black"kata Professor Filius yang memberikan tanda agar Hadrian maju ke depan. "Aku ingin kau mencoba mantra ini, Ah Mr Weasley kau yang akan jadi korbannya"kata Guru yang juga goblin itu. Hadrian menyeringai. Hadrian menyiapkan tongkatnya dan merapal mantra Immobulus dengan sempurna.

"Sangat luar biasa. 50 poin untuk Slytherin dan 20 poin untuk Gryffindor atas kesediaanya"kata Filius. Hadrian hampir ingin tertawa. Ia sudah secara resmi lulus dari Mahoutokoro. Sudah tentu mantra seperti itu sudah ia kuasai.

Usai dari kelas mantra, Kelas ramuan menjadi pelajaran selanjutnya. Hadrian duduk dikelilingi oleh Blaise, Hermione dan Draconica. Mereka mempelajari ramuan wide-eye. Hadrian memberikan catatannya pada Hermione membiarkan teman - temannya untuk membuat ramuan tersebut dan memberikan bantuan. Terima kasih pada proffesor Marvell yang dengan sabar mendidiknya.

"Kau jadi mentor kami saja. Hadrian" usul Blaise.

"Benar. Kau sudah jauh diatas kami"kata Daphne.

"Aku juga sama seperti kalian. Jika kau memiliki bibi sedikit gila plus guru - guru yang keras dan buku yang banyak . kau akan sama sepertiku"jawab Hadrian."Aku akan mementori kalian asal aku juga bisa mementori Neville"

Hadrian dan yang lain menghabiskan makan siang mereka didekat danau hitam. "Hadrian, Mahoutokoro seperti apa?"tanya Lavender. "Hmm.. Tak ada bedanya dengan Hogwarts. Hanya saja untuk siswa tahun keempat ke atas kami diperbolehkan mengambil quest saat hari libur"jawab Hadrian.

"Quest?"tanya Hermione.

"Ya, untuk menambah uang saku. Menghadapi bandit atau monster, mencari barang atau membuat ramuan atau senjata"jawab Hadrian.

"Hadrian, bisa kau menjadi mentor ku?"tanya Neville.

"Tandai apa yang ingin kau tanyakan"kata Hadrian. Ia pun mengambil buku mengenai ramuan dengan tingkat kesulitan tertinggi dan mulai membaca dan mencatat bahan yang ia perlukan sebelum ia pulang saat yule nanti. Ia akan mengirimkan catatan itu ke bibi Cassi dan mencoba meraciknya saat Yule nanti.

"Sepertinya kau menemukan project yulemu"kata Hermione.

"Project Yule?"tanya Draconica.

"Aku ingin mencoba ramuan Felix Felicis"jawab Hadrian.

"Tapi itu ramuan yang sangat sulit."kata Blaise.

"Yup lebih sulit dibanding Amortentia."balas Hadrian.

"Siapa gurumu disana Hadrian. Dia sepertinya jenius kau juga jenius"kata Daphne.

"Miss Wendy Marvell. Beliau guru termuda diantara para professor"jawab Hadrian dengan nada penuh rasa hormat pada mentornya itu. Mereka pun menghabiskan waktunya dengan Hadrian memberikan tips pada Neville cara termudah memahami ramuan

Seusai makan siang,kelas Hadrian selanjutnya adalah ilmu pertahanan pada ilmu hitam. Proffesor Lupin meminta mereka berbaris. Hadrian hanya duduk di pinggir kelas. "Tuan Black kenapa anda tidak ikut berbaris"tegur professor Lupin.

"Dengan segala hormat, Professor . Boggart ku dementor"jawab Hadrian.

"Baiklah"balas Professor Lupin.


	12. Chapter 12

Hippogriff

Hadrian dan Draconica berjalan menuju kelas Magical Care Creature. Slytherin dan Gryffindor berbagi kelas ini bersama - sama. "Entah mengapa aku takut mengikuti kelas ini"kata Draconica.

"Relax dear, Dengarkan guru kau akan melewati kelas ini dengan selamat"balas Hadrian. Hadrian dan Draconica pun berkumpul dengan Blaise dan Daphne di pinggir hutan terlarang. "Ah aku merindukan kelas ini"kata Hadrian.

Hagrid membawa daging mentah di pundaknya. " 'Arry, senang kau sudah besar. Terakhir kali aku melihatmu saat kau masih bayi, saat aku mengantarkanmu dari Godric Hollow ke privet drive."kata Hagrid.

"Err senang bertemu denganmu?"balas Hadrian janggal.

"Dia bukan Harry Potter yang kau kenal Hagrid, ia seorang pengkhianat"kata Ron tiba - tiba.

"Jangan mulai Ron"tegur Lavender.

"Well aku netral dalam perang ini Mr Weasley"balas Hadrian. Sontak saja banyak anak - anak Gryffindor menahan nafas mereka, tak percaya apa yang mereka dengar. Di sisi lain, Anak - anak Slytherin terlihat biasa kecuali Draconica yang hanya menyeringai.

"Potter, kau tidak bisa netral. Kau harus membunuh kau-tahu- siapa. Kata Dumbledore,"Kata Ron dengan pandangan Horror.

"Heh, Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu? Ya mungkin Voldermort menghilang saat berusaha membunuhku. Bukan berarti aku harus membunuhnya jika ia kembali. Aku tidak tertarik. Lebih baik aku berkonsentrasi menyiapkan pernikahan ku dengan Malfoy"jawab Hadrian yang kemudian bersandar di pohon. "Weasel,Jangan terkejut begitu. Apa kau pikir Hadrian tidak tahu mengenai surat perjanjian pernikahan yang kalian dibuat dibelakang Hadrian dan walinya"ejek Draconica. Bisik - bisik pun terdengar. Skandal mengenai surat perjanjian nikah yang dipaksakan akan segera menyebar luas. Terlebih Hadrian menyadari seekor kumbang yang tak biasa ada disekitar tempat ini.

"Sudah, ayo kita mulai pelajaran pertama kita dengan Hippogriff"kata Hagrid.

"Hippogriff, Jaga sikap kalian. Jangan membuat ejekan pada mereka" Desis Hadrian untuk anak - anak Slytherin. Hadrian bisa melihat anak - anak Slytherin mengangguk. Hagrid membawa lima ekor Hippogriff sambil menjelaskan mengenai cara mendekati hewan yang sangat menarik tersebut. Hadrian dengan caranya sendiri memberitahu Blaise untuk menunduk dan menunggu Buckbeak untuk menunduk padanya juga sebelum, Blaise bisa menyentuhnya.

Berkat petunjuk, Hadrian sebagian besar Slytherin. Berhasil mendekati Hippogriff atau diizinkan menunggangi mereka. Di lain pihak, Ron dengan idiotnya menghina Hippogriff yang berakibat, tentu saja mendapat cakaran dari hewan menarik tersebut.

Segera saja Hagrid, membubarkan kelas mereka dan menggendong Ron menuju Hospital Wings. "Itu akibat dari menghina Hippogriff."kata Hadrian tanpa beban.

Hadrian,Hermione dan Draconica sedang membuat essya untuk pelajaran Rune Kuno ketika Lavender dan Neville menghampiri mereka. "Nyonya Weasley membawa Ron pulang untuk sementara waktu"kata Lavender.


End file.
